Man of My Dreams
by Hotarubi
Summary: *Pen name changed from Me* Duo and Wufei have dreams about each other before they even meet. First 8 chapters uploaded all at once... YAOI (not suitable for children) 5x2 and others


READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING: This story contains male/male sex that is not appropriate for children or minors. If you are offended by the material in this story, please don't read it, no one is forcing you. Also, if you choose to ignore my warning, I am not responsible for it and if you so much as flame me I will blow up (too many bad experiences)  
  
Okay, I wrote this story about a year ago and was working on it as much as I could until ff.net decided to take NC-17 fics off their site. So for about 4-5 months I didn't have a user name but now I'M BACK! Yeah, the fic has been edited a few times and should be perfect (unless I'm blind) so please enjoy. I put all 8 chapters that I had finished previously up here but will be separating future chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, masturbation, lemon, angst, shounen-ai, AU, slight OOC  
  
Pairings: 2x2, 5x5 (Wufei: Stupid onna! DIE! Me: AUGHH! *Runs away*), 1x3, 6+4, 5x2  
  
Man of My Dreams (Chapters 1-8)  
  
Duo woke suddenly from the most erotic dream he ever had. In it he was making love to a gorgeous Chinese boy, and he was uke. In his dreams and fantasies he had always been seme but this time it just felt right to be taken. It felt so amazing, a hard cock impaling him, thrusting, igniting his passions like wildfire. He groaned as he noticed the tent that had formed in his boxers.  
  
He laid back and his hand crept down his chest, stroking his skin and teasing his nipples. His other hand tangled itself in his long silky hair that had come undone during the night. He choked back cries and moans, closing his eyes, picturing the boy from his dreams. He had shoulder length ebony hair, black eyes, and smooth bronze skin.  
  
Onyx eyes burned into his memory when the boy had looked down at him, his eyes filled with lust and even love. He could still imagine the feeling of being filled completely.  
  
His body rocked to the rhythm of his strokes and the bed creaked, groaning in protest to his fevered movements. He eyes were shut tight and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he came violently. He shuddered, his body practically melting into the sheets that were now covered in his liquid passion.  
  
He sighed in pleasure, not wanting to move or open his eyes, in fear of losing the memory of the Chinese boy. He had just experienced his most mind- blowing climax.  
  
He stayed laying in silence, not sleeping, for what seemed like hours, savoring his memory of the guy from his dreams, and would've stayed where he was if not for the little feet he heard pounding up to his door.  
  
"Duo! Duo!" a tiny voice yelled. He grinned in recognition, the newest little boy Chris was already fitting in with the other kids at the orphanage. "Sister Helen and Father Maxwell want to talk to you!"  
  
Duo quickly jumped up and put his pants on over his boxers that now had drying semen on them. He threw a shirt on a few seconds before his door flew open and a redheaded little boy grinned at him.  
  
"Hey Duo! You were taking too long," he said mischievously. Duo chuckled at the cute kid who seemed unaffected by his already hard life.  
  
Chris' eyes widened as he saw the long mass of Duo's hair swinging free from its confines. There was just so much of it! Duo sighed in regret, only putting his hair in a loose ponytail, too lazy to try and braid it.  
  
As he walked through the halls he couldn't get the boy's face out of his mind. He felt sort of weird, like he knew something was going to happen.  
  
As he opened the door to Father Maxwell's office he was grinning, as usual, until he saw a man in a suit with the Father and Sister Helen.  
  
"Duo we have wonderful news!" they all smiled at him hugely and he almost groaned at their expressions.  
  
What had he done this time?  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei Chang was already having a bad day and it was only 7:30 in the morning. First he had barely any sleep due to Trowa and Heero's noise. How two quiet people could make so much noise during sex was beyond him. After they fell asleep, or passed out, he was haunted in his dreams by violet eyes and long chestnut hair. He had never met anyone with those specific features and was annoyed at his body's amorous reaction to them. It was admit ably arousing, but frustrating at the same time because he couldn't even tell what gender the person was, the dreams were so fuzzy.  
  
He ran his hand impatiently through his still undone hair as he gathered his uniform and things to take a shower. When he stripped from his red silk pajamas, he noticed his pulsing arousal. After a full month of waking in this condition due to his dreams, he hardly noticed anymore.  
  
As he stepped under the hot water that soothed his sore muscles, he imagined the androgynous face and reached for his erection. He made himself come as quickly as possible, not wanting to prolong the physical weakness.  
  
He finished with the bathroom and was met with the sight of his roommates Trowa and Heero kissing. Again.  
  
"Injustice!" he barked and stormed out of the room, quickly tying his wet hair back and grabbing his books.  
  
Trowa and Heero broke apart, stared at each other and shrugged, kissing once more before getting out of bed to get ready for school.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo woke up slowly, expecting the plain room at the orphanage, instead met with the unfamiliar sight of his new dorm room. He looked over at his roommate Quatre, who was still sleeping peacefully. Quatre was really nice but he still missed all the orphans whom he considered family.  
  
His life had changed drastically when he met with Father Maxwell and the admissions person for Greenleaf Academy [1]. The prestigious school wouldn't have allowed him to attend here without testing for an academic scholarship. When he passed the tests with an almost genius score, they immediately welcomed him.  
  
He knew it was the opportunity of a lifetime but he couldn't stop the feeling of homesickness.  
  
"It's alright Duo," Quatre said, causing Duo to start.  
  
Quatre had explained about his ability to feel others' emotions. Except one person's that is.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Who?" Duo asked.  
  
"Zechs Marquise," Quatre said and blushed bright pink.  
  
"You like him, "Duo stated.  
  
"I... I think that's why I can't feel anything from him. I get so flustered around him that my nervousness blocks out any emotion he's feeling," Quatre said nervously, twisting his hands together, peeking up at Duo. "Ah, Duo... do you? I mean what kind of...?" he broke off bushing even more.  
  
"I like guys if that's what you're asking. Especially one guy," he said and sighed dreamily.  
  
"Who? Who is it?" He asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, this will sound stupid but I've never met him. He's in my dreams all the time, making love to me," he sighed again, remembering how delicious it felt.  
  
"Wow! What does he look like," Quatre asked literally bouncing up and down.  
  
"He's Chinese, has smooth bronze skin, the biggest black eyes you've ever seen, shoulder length black hair and full lips. Not to mention an amazing body," he closed his eyes shivering at what that body could do to him.  
  
"That sounds just like my friend Wufei, I'll introduce you two tomorrow," Quatre said and yawned cutely.  
  
"I doubt he will be the man of my dreams but tomorrow we shall see."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Duo smiled over at Quatre, "I'm fine Quat. Now, can we meet your friend?" Duo asked with more than a hint of anticipation.  
  
Quatre laughed, "Sure, as soon as we get ready for breakfast I'll introduce you."  
  
Duo jumped up immediately, making Quatre laugh even more.  
  
  
  
[1] My freshman in high school art teacher, couldn't think of a better name for a school *sweat drop*  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Wufei grabbed his food and sat at a table alone, inwardly fuming about the lunch lady that gave him cold eggs. He heard someone clear their throat and looked up, ready to yell at them to leave him the hell alone when he paused at Quatre's pleading face. He sighed and gave him the non-verbal cue to go ahead.  
  
"Wufei, I have someone for you to meet," he said grinning. "Wufei, this is Duo Maxwell, Duo meet Wufei Chang." He pulled someone from behind him.  
  
"Nice-" Wufei started to say but looked into huge violet eyes.  
  
His breath caught and he gaped at the beautiful vision before him. He was even more stunning in person. Full parted lips beckoned his touch and he almost ached physically, wanting to taste the other boy's mouth.  
  
// Wait a minute! Other _boy's_ mouth? // He stopped dead in his mental tracks, going back over what he had thought. He had been attracted to another boy?  
  
He looked at Duo. He was androgynous but really? What was he thinking?  
  
He coughed and started again, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Duo just stood there, staring at Wufei.  
  
"Uh? Duo?" Quatre asked politely.  
  
// Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. // Duo's mind frantically tried to piece together these new facts. // It's him! The same guy from my dreams! //  
  
He felt kind of faint as he watched the guy of his dreams, literally, stare back at him. They were both watching the other to see if they had been recognized or not. Duo shook his head, snapping himself out of it.  
  
"Uh, yeah, nice to ya know. Meet you," he said stumbling nervously over his words that should have come as naturally as breathing to the youth that almost never shut up. He could feel his face heat in embarrassment.  
  
He looked back at Wufei and was unable to stop the images from his dream to flood back. His face heated up even more as he realized the reaction his body was having to the arousing presence.  
  
Duo sat next to Wufei as quickly as possible to hide his now pulsing arousal and nearly groaned out loud at the delicious smell of the boy next to him. He was so close he could tell Wufei didn't wear cologne, instead his natural, masculine smell permeated the air surrounding the love stricken boy.  
  
// What is wrong with me? // He thought to himself while playing with his breakfast instead of going at it like he was starving. He couldn't help but wonder what Wufei thought of him. He snuck a quick glance to the Chinese boy and found him looking back.  
  
They both turned simultaneously back to Quatre who was trying to hide his amusement. He was about to comment on something, anything to get his mind off Wufei when two new boys walked over.  
  
One, the taller boy, had brown bangs covering half of his face and one emerald eye, giving him an air of mystery. The other was slightly shorter with untamed dark hair and startlingly vivid cobalt eyes. They both sat without comment and proceeded to eat.  
  
"Uh, Heero, Trowa, this is Duo Maxwell. Duo, this is Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy," Quatre introduced when it became clear that neither of the other boys would take the initiative.  
  
"Hn," Heero grunted to him while Trowa smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
// Ri~ight. // Duo thought to himself, smiling back widely. // Not the most talkative bunch in the world are they? Now I know why Quatre was so happy about getting me as a roommate. // He smirked and went back to eating in silence, silence that was caused by Wufei's presence. He was just too damn nervous to be himself.  
  
Quatre was about to intercede when another boy walked up behind him. "Hey Quatre, do you have the homework for McCoy's class?"  
  
A tall man with ice blue eyes and long blonde hair smiled down at Quatre, causing the small blonde to stutter and gape.  
  
After several seconds of staring, he finally was able to respond with a simple yes. Trowa and Heero exchanged amused glances while Wufei simply grunted and went back to eating cold, slimy eggs, thinking the whole time of the boy that sat next to him. The blonde Duo was assuming was Zechs smiled down at Quatre again then asked who Duo was. Duo, seeing that his new friend was incapable of speech at the moment, stepped in and introduced himself.  
  
"Hi! You must be Zechs. My name is Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie," he said cheerfully while discreetly nudging Quatre into action.  
  
"Oh! Zechs, the homework was to write the two essays and be ready for the test next time," Quatre blurted out, then turned bright red.  
  
"Thanks I'll see you in English today," Zechs said and winked at Quatre then left as swiftly as he had come.  
  
Quatre moaned and put his head in his hands, "Oh my god, I am such a dork! Now he'll never be interested in me!"  
  
When the other three disappeared into thin air it was Duo's job to comfort his mortified friend.  
  
"Quatre. Quat, look at me," he said, tilting up his head with huge blue- green eyes that were filled with water. His lower lip quivered and all Duo could think was kawaii.  
  
He shook himself and returned to helping the other boy, "Quatre, it wasn't that bad. It was actually kind of cute."  
  
Quatre glared up at Duo and he immediately explained, "Er, what I meant to say was even I could tell that Zechs was totally into you. Didn't you see how he smiled at you?"  
  
Quatre brightened, "Oh thank you Duo!" He flew at Duo and glomped onto him.  
  
"Quat, man I need air," he wheezed.  
  
"Oh sorry," he backed off not really looking remorseful. "So, what do you think of Wufei?"  
  
"It was him Quat, the guy from my dreams," Duo said, still feeling the slight arousal at being so close to him.  
  
"That's wonderful Duo! So, what are you going to do about it?" Quatre asked, blatantly prompting Duo to ask Wufei out on a date.  
  
"Nothing," Duo mumbled, staring at his hands.  
  
"What do you mean nothing?"  
  
"What do you mean nothing?" Heero and Trowa asked in unison with Quatre who wasn't even in the same building as them anymore.  
  
Wufei ran a hand through his hair, immediately regretting having told his friends about his dreams and Duo.  
  
"Well, for one thing, who knows what he thinks about me..."  
  
"He's probably not attracted to me at all..." Duo griped.  
  
"...I'm not gay..."  
  
"...I mean, who knows if he even likes guys. And above all..."  
  
"This isn't a dream!" Duo and Wufei chorused, putting an end to that conversation.  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei paced restlessly in his room, running both hands through his hair. Heero and Trowa had given up trying to get him to talk to Duo about an hour ago, and since then he had been pacing through his room.  
  
Every time he closed his eyes he saw that face, that hair, that amazing body. He groaned and threw himself on his bed.  
  
// Why is this happening to me? //  
  
He bolted straight up, finding a distraction would prove that he wasn't...he wasn't gay.  
  
He would call that girl Sally and invite her to the party Zechs' sister was throwing. He didn't like going to parties but everyone would be there and see him with her and it would be perfect!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Duo sighed as he got ready to the party Quatre was dragging him to. Normally he would love to go to a party but he just didn't feel up to it today, especially since there would be like four people that he knew there. He wasn't a shy person by any stretch of the imagination but it was still unnerving.  
  
He was mostly nervous because of the fact that Wufei would be there. It seemed the boy who filled his thoughts was going with a girl named Sally. Duo sighed, he knew it was too good to be true, thinking the hot Chinese boy could actually like someone like him.  
  
// Just one less thing I have to worry about I guess. // He sighed to himself and looked in the mirror.  
  
He left his long hair out of its usual braid, letting it swing free in long silky waves. He was wearing a violet t-shirt that clung to his chest and brought out the color in his eyes, along with tight black pants. He knew he looked better than usual but just couldn't get into a partying mood.  
  
He flopped onto the couch and turned on the T.V., waiting for Quatre to get home so they could leave for the party.  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre ran through the quad, desperately trying to get to his dorm room so he could get Duo to the party. He was slightly out of breath from his mad dash out of the library and didn't watch where he was going. He slammed into something hard and was thrown back onto his butt on the cement.  
  
He quickly jumped up and gathered his books, all the while gushing out apologies, "I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and I had to get home and..." he broke off as he was handed his last book and looked up into amused blue eyes.  
  
"It's ok Quatre, nothing's broken," Zechs said, helping him to his feet. He smiled at Quatre again, "So, are you going to Relena's party tonight?"  
  
"Um...yeah. I'm going, with my friend Duo, you met him today at breakfast," Quatre said nervously.  
  
"Really? I was going to ask you if you wanted to go with me, but if you're already going with him-" Zechs said but was cut off by Quatre.  
  
"Oh! I don't think Duo would mind you going with us, if that's what's wrong."  
  
"Well, I meant it to be more like a, um date," Zechs mumbled nervously. He looked down at his hands that happened to be clutching one of Quatre's and blushed, letting his hands drop immediately.  
  
"Oh," Quatre said quietly, then brightened. "How about we all go together and have the date some other time? Duo really doesn't want to go because of...well, Wufei and I don't want to desert him or anything. But that doesn't mean I don't want to date you, because I do. A lot." He finished with a dark blush.  
  
"Sounds good," Zechs agreed, relieved and excited at the same time. "Well, I'll see you tonight then." He kissed Quatre's cheek softly and walked away quickly.  
  
"Tonight," Quatre repeated softly then squealed in excitement, and resumed his run back to his dorm room to tell Duo.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo jumped a foot as Quatre burst into the room, a huge smile on his face. He looked like he was about to burst with joy, his aqua eyes sparkling like mad.  
  
"He asked me out!" was all he could say.  
  
"What? Zechs asked you out?" Duo asked and then jumped up and hugged Quatre when he nodded. "That is so great! I'm so happy for you!"  
  
They bounced around more before something sunk in for Duo. "Did he ask you to the party tonight?" Duo asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, yeah but I told him that I was going to go with you and we could go all as a group tonight and then on a date later," Quatre babbled nervously.  
  
"Quatre, you didn't have to do that, but I appreciate it anyway. I really don't want to see Wufei with some girl," Duo sighed and smiled a little at his friend. "Now, you have to go get ready for Zechs, and make it good. You have to knock his socks off tonight!"  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei grumbled to himself and cursed in Chinese as he was getting ready for the party. Never being one to go to a party, he had no idea what to wear. Heero and Trowa entered the room they shared with Wufei and couldn't contain their laughter. The room looked like a hurricane had hit it and their friend was right in the middle, throwing his clothes around, trying to find a good outfit.  
  
"Are you going to just stand there like idiots or are you going to help me?" Wufei asked gruffly, having never asked for help of this sort before. Heero and Trowa stifled their laughter and pulled Wufei to the only empty spot in the room.  
  
They grabbed a silk forest green long-sleeved button up shirt with a white wife beater under it and baggy black jeans. They stole all of his hair bands, and after fighting him to keep them away from the angry boy, forced him to leave his hair down, ink black hair falling softly around his face.  
  
Heero and Trowa nodded in satisfaction and went to get themselves ready, using more intimate methods on each other than on Wufei.  
  
Wufei looked in the mirror and had to admit that they did a pretty good job, he could just imagine the look on Duo's face when he saw-  
  
// Wait a minute! Duo's face? // Wufei's thoughts screeched to a halt as he realized what he had just thought. He growled at his reflection and left the dorm room in a huff, unable to think of anything but the boy he had just met.  
  
// Why can't I be normal? And have normal friends? //  
  
~*~  
  
Sally giggled as she got ready for her date with Wufei. She had a crush on him since he came to the school. She couldn't believe she was actually going on a date with him! It was like a dream come true.  
  
Her doorbell rang and when she went and answered it, she didn't notice her roommate watching her leave with Wufei with eyes full of longing.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo sighed as he walked into the main room that had a multitude of people, all having fun, unlike him. He grabbed another glass of beer and watched as Wufei and his date danced. He swallowed a huge gulp, the alcohol burning a path down his throat, which seemed odd but he shrugged it off. He had never drank before and what did he know about it.  
  
Someone came up beside him and as he looked up to meet the person's blurry face, he felt dizzy and had to close his eyes to keep from falling.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" A disembodied voice floated around his head. He opened his eyes again, this time focusing on Wufei slow dancing with the girl, obviously enjoying himself. He nodded, then regretted it but still grabbed onto the person whose only feature he could see was auburn hair.  
  
He was pulled onto the dance floor and was assaulted by amorous lips but was unable to pull away as he watched colors dancing around. He closed his eyes to avoid being sick and almost fell down but was caught by strong arms.  
  
He started to struggle weakly but was stopped when the arms tightened uncomfortably and his mouth was forced open and a tongue shoved down his throat. He gagged and tried to wrench himself away, gaining others' attention as he tried his hardest to get away from his unknown attacker.  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei was distracted. He was dancing with Sally and enjoying himself a little bit when he noticed Duo. Something was obviously wrong as he saw him sway and stagger uncontrollably.  
  
He saw someone walk up to Duo and whisper something in his ear, Duo closed his eyes and gripped the other man's arm almost desperately. He felt his blood start to boil as he saw Duo and the unknown man `dance.' He saw Duo struggle and try his hardest to get away and was unable to stay away.  
  
He broke away from Sally and stormed over to where Duo was still trying to get away. He pulled Duo into his arms, carrying him out of the room to search for Quatre, never noticing who it was that attacked him. Duo was so far gone that he only mumbled and groaned.  
  
Wufei was starting to get really worried about what was wrong when he bumped into Quatre who happened to be engaged in a passionate embrace with Zechs.  
  
"Quatre, I'm really sorry to interrupt, but something is wrong with Duo!" Wufei said urgently, causing Quatre to turn around and gasp in shock as he saw what condition his friend was in.  
  
"Let's go," he said, grabbing Zechs' hand and leading them out to his car where they loaded Duo up and drove as fast as they could to the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Wufei was worried, in fact he had never been this worried in his life. Duo had been taken to the hospital where they rushed him to a doctor and shoved his friends in the hall where they were now waiting for news. Quatre was unnaturally pale and was clutching Zechs' hand like a life preserver.  
  
The nurse walked out of the room to give them the news, "Are you the family of Duo Maxwell?"  
  
"No, but he's an orphan, we're the closest thing he's got to family," Quatre said indignantly, ready to bribe her if necessary.  
  
"Ok," she sighed, "Your friend ingested a large amount of alcohol but there was another substance in the drink that caused this reaction. When too much alcohol is mixed with this 'date rape drug' it can lead to things like this. He'll be fine, he just needs rest and plenty of liquids, and we've taken care of everything else." [1]  
  
Wufei and Quatre sighed in relief it was like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders.  
  
"Can I see him?" Wufei asked, not caring any longer of how this might make him look, he was only interested in seeing with his own eyes that Duo would be fine.  
  
"Fine," the nurse sighed again, it had been a long night, "but only one of you can go and don't get him too worked up."  
  
As Wufei practically ran to Duo's room he heard Quatre talking to the nurse about how he would pay for the hospital bill. Wufei quietly opened the hospital door, not knowing it Duo was asleep or not.  
  
Duo looked up, "Hey Wufei," he said in a weak voice that tried to be cheerful.  
  
"Are you ok? How are you feeling?" he asked, completely out of character as he rushed to the side of the bed and grabbed Duo's hand.  
  
"I've been better," Duo said, slightly confused about Wufei's actions. "Are you ok Wu?"  
  
"You scared the shit out of me," he replied and buried his head in the blankets next to Duo's arm. Duo smiled slightly and stroked his head soothingly.  
  
"I'm fine Wufei, nothing too bad. It's ok, just let it all out," he said quietly. He watched as Wufei lifted his head, onyx eyes sparkling with tears.  
  
Wufei took a deep breath and leaned forward, kissing Duo softly on his lips. Lingering a while before pulling away and looking Duo straight in the eye.  
  
"I care about you more than I should," he said and sighed, and kissed Duo once more before turning to leave. Duo reached out quickly and caught Wufei's hand in his own. Wufei looked down curiously.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for getting me out of there and I care for you too." He squeezed Wufei's hand once before letting him go. Wufei smiled as he walked into the hallway. He sat down in the chair, just thinking about what had happened with Duo.  
  
He knew that he really liked, no maybe even loved the other boy but was unsure of what to do about it. He hadn't had much relationship experience in his life, being somewhat of an outsider but he wanted this so much.  
  
He looked up and noticed the other two staring at him. He blushed brightly. He had been too wrapped up in his thoughts to answer them.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I asked how was Duo doing?" Quatre said in an amused voice.  
  
"Oh, he was fine," // An understatement // "But he sounded weak."  
  
"That's good," Zechs said, "Can he go home tonight?" He asked the nurse who had appeared again.  
  
"Yes, his clothes are on the bed and after you get him his medicine for the albeit mild effects of the drug, he's fine to go."  
  
"I think I'll help Duo get dressed," Quatre said, giving Wufei a mock accusing look, making Wufei blush once again. Quatre giggled and walked into Duo's room to help him.  
  
"Hey Quat," Duo said, sounding kind of dazed.  
  
"Are you ok?" Quatre asked, becoming concerned again. Duo turned to him and grinned  
  
"Hell yeah, Wufei just kissed me!"  
  
"Are you serious?" Quatre shrieked. Duo nodded, unable to keep the smile off his face. "Oh Duo that's great!" They would've reacted similar to when Zechs asked Quatre out but Duo didn't have the energy so Quatre just bounced next to him alone.  
  
"Let's get you dressed and take you home, then we'll celebrate more tomorrow," Quatre said and grabbed Duo's clothes, quickly putting them onto him and helping him into the hall.  
  
Wufei jumped up and supported Duo, taking him from Quatre, helping him walk out to the car. Quatre and Zechs walked behind them, smiling at their backs and the tender tone Wufei had adopted when talking to Duo. Wufei and Duo sat in the backseat on the way back to the school, chattering about random things.  
  
Duo felt something brush his hand and when he looked down he saw Wufei's hand scooting closer to his own. He slipped his hand in Wufei's and laced their fingers together. They both looked up and their eyes met. They smiled at each other and turned their attention back to the conversation, never letting go of the other's hand.  
  
  
  
[1] Can you tell I have no idea what I'm talking about? (Rhetorical question of course) I know there is such a drug that some guys use for the date rape thing but I have no idea what it does and how you deal with it .so I'm leaving these little details out of the story. *Cringes in shame* I don't think it's necessary for the story to know this do you?  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
When they had reached the dorm room Duo and Quatre shared it was nearing 2 a.m. and the other boys were too tired to go home. Well, Zechs was too tired, Wufei only wanted to stay with Duo. To make sure he was healthy of course, not because he likes him or anything like that.  
  
Even after the kiss he still couldn't admit to liking Duo as more than a friend to anyone but himself. They went in the room and collapsed on Duo and Quatre's beds. The sat in silence for a while until a slight snoring was heard.  
  
Wufei looked down at Duo who had fallen asleep, his head resting against Wufei's chest. He smiled and snaked an arm around Duo's slim waist, pulling him closer into a more comfortable position. They leaned back against the pillows, Wufei closing his eyes for a minute. That he wouldn't let himself fall asleep was the last thought in his tired mind.  
  
Quatre looked over at Duo's bed, wanting to ask Duo something that was forgotten as he saw the adorable sight of Wufei and Duo cuddled together, sleeping peacefully. Quatre giggled and thought about how far they had advanced in their relationship in one night. Duo being in danger really brought out the nurturing side of Wufei that he had always known was there but isn't always evident. He turned to Zechs who was fidgeting nervously, unsure of where he should sleep.  
  
"Come on, you can sleep with me if you promise to behave yourself," Quatre teased in a whisper, making the elegant blonde blush for the second time in the whole time he had known him.  
  
They climbed into Quatre's bed, still fully clothed, and wrapped their arms around each other stiffly at first, then relaxing into sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo moaned as Wufei kissed him hard and fast, his hands wandering down Duo's body, magically ridding him of his clothes. He pulled back and watched Duo, looking down at him with big black eyes glittering with lust and love. He spread Duo's legs and thrust into him without any preparation but still managed to make Duo scream in pleasure.  
  
Duo's own voice woke him from the erotic dream, waking the others also. Wufei jerked awake, startled and immediately worried. Quatre and Zechs jumped up and ran to the other side of the room, flipping the lights on along with them.  
  
They were all squinting at Duo. Duo's face was quickly covered in a furious blush that spread over his whole body. He was immensely grateful for the blanket that was covering his almost painful erection.  
  
"What's wrong Duo? Are you ok?" Wufei asked, still breathless from his shock.  
  
Quatre, who knew what Duo was feeling at the moment, pieced everything together and blushed. He knew Duo's scream wasn't in pain or fear so he grabbed Zechs' arm and pulled him back to his bed, turning the lights back off as he went.  
  
Duo was very grateful for Quatre's abilities this time but Wufei was still watching him curiously. Duo sighed, not wanting to explain but grabbed Wufei's arm and pulled him down too.  
  
Wufei wrapped his arms around Duo, trying to comfort him, but really torturing Duo with his nearness.  
  
"What was wrong?" Wufei whispered into Duo's ear, making Duo shiver. Wufei pulled him closer to keep him warm and froze when he felt Duo's...condition.  
  
Wufei looked down at the boy in his arms, he could still see Duo's furious blush, even in the darkness.  
  
"Oh." Was all he could think to say. He coughed, "So that's what made you scream?" He asked and when Duo nodded slowly looking very apprehensive he grinned, then paused. "Who was the dream about?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"You," Duo said meekly, having missed Wufei's grin. Duo was surprised when Wufei lifted his chin and gave him a hard kiss reminiscent of his dream. His mind just about exploded from happiness as he responded enthusiastically.  
  
They pulled the other closer until they could even feel the reaction of the kiss that mirrored their own. They were stroking everywhere they could reach, causing each other to moan as they got more and more impassioned. They only broke apart when lack of oxygen became and issue.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes, seeing the love that neither was ready to voice. They smiled at each other and went back to sleep, still too exhausted to do anything more. Never once throughout the long night did they let the other go, preferring to be as close to the other as possible  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Wufei woke slowly, surrounded by warmth. He slowly opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room and nearly panicked before remembering it was Duo's room. He turned his head and was met with the sight of an angel.  
  
Duo's hair was still loose and flowed all around his body like silk. The sun slipped through the cracks in the blinds and shone a white light that made his hair glisten and his cheeks flush an adorable pink. His full lips were slightly parted and a soft snore was emitted, not enough to wake anyone though. Wufei smiled and pulled Duo closer, holding him close and trying to fall back asleep.  
  
Duo mumbled and woke slowly, feeling strong arms around his waist. Even before he opened his eyes he knew whose arms they were. Only one guy could have a night like last night and still smell so delicious.  
  
He moved his face to the junction where his shoulder and neck meet and breathed in deeply, enjoying the heady, intoxicating scent, his eyes still tightly shut. He opened them slowly and looked up into beautiful black eyes that looked almost gray in the sunlight. He smiled sleepily, causing Wufei's eyes to widen then close as leaned down and gave Duo a soft kiss.  
  
"Good morning Duo," he said as he pulled away.  
  
"It's a very good morning Wufei," Duo grinned as he leaned up and gave Wufei a swift kiss before pulling away and getting up. He could feel Wufei's eyes on him as he grabbed some clothes and went down the hall to the bathroom to change. Duo turned, winked, and blew Wufei a kiss before slamming the door, effectively waking Quatre and Zechs who had still been asleep in each other's arms. They both shot up and blushed as they realized where they were.  
  
Wufei watched, highly amused as the both got up and tried to straighten their clothes the best they could after sleeping all night in them.  
  
Duo bounced into the room with his usual cheer, barely showing any signs of his eventful night.  
  
"Hey guys, I was just thinking, do you want to go see the Lord of the Rings?" he asked as Quatre and Zechs finished, figuring they were as presentable as they were going to get.  
  
"Sure Duo," Quatre said, still cheerful himself, even after his obvious embarrassment.  
  
"Let's go, it starts in 20 minutes, I checked when I went to the bathroom."  
  
"But I have to change!" Wufei exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, but Wufei, I like you they way you are! Don't change. But anyway, we don't have enough time," he answered as he pulled them out the door and rushed to the theatre.  
  
They got in just as the previews were starting and could only find two pairs of seats far apart that were open so they split up.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo fidgeted nervously. He really wanted to hold Wufei's hand but he wasn't sure how the other boy would react. As he reached out for his soda, he felt tentative fingers brush up against his. He looked over at Wufei and even in the dark he could see Wufei's black eyes glittering with hope and desire.  
  
Duo smiled and grasped his hand, holding it tightly as if he was afraid Wufei would change his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre snuggled closer to Zechs' chest, jumping when the Ringwraiths almost caught the Hobbits. Zechs squeezed Quatre's shoulder, silently chuckling. Quatre could feel the vibrations in his chest that went through his ear. Quatre poked his side, teasing his most vulnerable spot that he had found last night by accident.  
  
Zechs gasped and could barely hold back laughter as Quatre tickled him, ruining the mood of the movie. Zechs pushed Quatre's hands away and quickly kissed him to distract him.  
  
Quatre melted into the kiss, turning it more and more passionate. As he heard a loud noise from the screen, he turned and found that more than half the movie had gone by. They stared at each other, shocked and then snickered as they saw how oblivious they had been.  
  
~*~  
  
As Duo and Wufei walked out of the movie theatre, their hands still grasped tightly together, they were arguing animatedly about the merits of the movie.  
  
"The movie was way better than the boring book! It was so much cooler," Duo said playfully, pulling Wufei closer to him as he walked.  
  
"No, not even close, books are always better than the movies. Your imagination is more developed than anything a director can create," Wufei shot back, tapping Duo's forehead for emphasis. Duo leaned close and kissed Wufei softly, effectively quieting him as they sat to wait for the others.  
  
The two blonde boys walked out of the theatre with their bodies almost glued to each other, laughing softly at whatever they had been discussing. They were so in tune with each other, knowing what the other was going to do next. It looked like they had been together for years rather than one night.  
  
They stood in front of the other two, flushed with happiness, wearing huge smiles.  
  
"Hey guys did you like the movie?" Duo asked, unconsciously scooting closer to Wufei and leaning against him to get comfortable. Quatre noticed and smiled at the way Wufei put his arm around Duo, pulling him closer.  
  
"We liked the parts that we saw," Zechs said dryly causing them both to break into laughter as Duo and Wufei watched them like they were crazy.  
  
"What does that mean?" Wufei asked curiously.  
  
"We were.busy part of the time," Quatre told the others after he had calmed his laughter, but was unable to stop the furious blush that crossed his face for the second time that day.  
  
They didn't need anymore explanation he could tell by the way Wufei's cheeks pinkened and Duo grinned wolfishly.  
  
"So, do you guys want to get something for lunch, I'm starving!" Duo said, jumping to his feet and leading them to the nearest restaurant. The other three chuckled as they followed the energetic boy.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Duo watched Wufei out of the corner of his eye. They were in Wufei's dorm room studying various classes together. It was all right except they were actually studying and not doing something indefinitely more interesting.  
  
Duo sighed and admired Wufei who was absorbed in his books about who knows what. // He's so adorable, // Duo thought to himself, giggling inwardly as he watched Wufei unconsciously fiddle with his hair. He was wearing his hair down and his reading glasses that made Duo want to glomp him.  
  
Wufei was avidly studying when out of nowhere Dou climbed onto his lap facing him. Wufei blinked up at the cheerful boy that was grinning down at him.  
  
"What is it Duo?" he asked after clearing his throat several times to make sure his voice wouldn't betray him. After all, it wasn't everyday that a violet-eyed bishounen sat on his lap.  
  
"Can I call you my snuggle bunny? [1] " Duo asked suddenly. Wufei stared at him.  
  
// Snuggle bunny?? What the hell? // he thought in confusion.  
  
Duo took advantage of his shock as he leaned down and kissed the soft lips that were parted invitingly. He kissed Wufei slowly and felt a thrill of triumph as the other boy responded fervently and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist.  
  
Duo broke the kiss suddenly and looked down into half open, hazy sloe eyes. He smiled and kissed Wufei's nose, nuzzling the side of his neck.  
  
"Thanks snuggle bunny," he said quietly.  
  
"What the-?" Wufei started to demand but was cut off by another kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Treize smirked as he watched his boyfriend prance around with his new fuck toy. That little braided idiot had better back off soon. Obviously he didn't get the hint at the party, he would just have to be more ruthless.  
  
A cold sneer spread across his face as he thought of how to get rid of the nuisance.  
  
// Have fun for now little one, soon I'll be coming for you! // Treize thought as he continued to watch what was going on in the room, all the time feeling rage and hate bubbling inside him.  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa and Heero walked into their dorm room and were met with the sight of their friends making out. Duo had obviously pushed Wufei out of his seat and was now straddling his hips, kissing him passionately. An almost imperceptible movement had Duo's hips grinding down into his pinned boyfriend's, causing both of them to groan.  
  
Heero stepped over the two, who were still busy on the floor, got his wallet and left to go on a date with his own boyfriend.  
  
The door slammed shut, startling both boys who hadn't seen the other couple come in. Wufei broke away from Duo, both panting breathlessly. They were wrapped tightly together by strands of Duo's hair that Wufei had unbraided, not even realizing he had done so.  
  
"I love you my little snuggle bunny," Duo breathed into Wufei's neck. Wufei laughed.  
  
"Why snuggle bunny?" he asked, caressing Duo's back, sliding down to cup firm buttocks. Duo arched into Wufei, feverishly rubbing against him. They both moaned before Duo answered.  
  
"It's a cute name, you're cute. End of story," he finally moaned out as he pulled Wufei's shirt off and kissed his nipples, making them harden.  
  
"Promise me something," Wufei ground out as he licked along the sweet skin of Duo's neck and was stripped of everything. Duo grunted in question. "Never call me that in front of anyone."  
  
Duo giggled as he kissed Wufei's stomach, vibrating against the skin, making Wufei's muscles clench and unclench. He was a puddle of mush from Duo's ministrations but didn't want Duo to know that. He swiftly struck, pushing Duo onto his back. He ripped all of Duo's clothes away and explored the silky flesh with his tongue.  
  
Duo threw his head back and literally yowled like a cat. Wufei grinned and swiped at the drooling head of Duo's hard on. He delighted in the wonderful sounds of pleasure he was able to wring from Duo's throat.  
  
He licked up and down the shaft, then gathered his courage and put his mouth around the head of his penis. He licked and sucked up and down as far as he could go without gagging. His longhaired love was nearly delirious as he sucked him off tenderly bobbing his head and making Duo scream wildly.  
  
Duo's hands tangled into silky black hair and he was about to come when Wufei abruptly stopped his delicious torture. Duo whimpered at the loss and tried to push Wufei's head back down so he could have his release. Wufei chuckled softly and kissed one of Duo's trembling thighs.  
  
"Now, now my kitten, not yet. Be patient," he whispered, stroking the throbbing length teasingly. Duo babbled incoherently when Wufei continued and swallowed his length suddenly.  
  
It didn't take long for Wufei to push Duo over the edge. Duo arched his back, sobbing as he spilled himself into Wufei's mouth. Wufei tried to swallow all of it but some escaped and ran down his chin. Duo lay back limply, his most incredible orgasm had come from his first love. He opened his eyes, trying to focus on the bronze and black blur above him. Wufei sat up and looked into passion filled violet eyes and smiled.  
  
Duo zeroed in on his own cum on Wufei's chin and stretched up, licking it off and his mouth clean. He thrust his tongue into the Chinese boy's mouth to taste himself. They kissed lovingly when Duo felt Wufei's erection straining against his thigh. The other boy was painfully hard but he had held back so Duo could have his pleasure.  
  
Duo's eyes misted and he smiled at Wufei. "I love you so much Fei-fei."  
  
Before Wufei could say anything his breath was taken away as Duo grabbed his erection and stroked, causing Wufei to hiss and throw his head back. It only took a few strokes before Wufei came between them. He collapsed on top of Duo, who welcomed his weight and warmth.  
  
Duo looked at his hand covered in Wufei's cum and tasted it. It was sweeter than his own and he knew he could very easily become addicted to the taste. Wufei moaned softly and smiled sleepily up at Duo.  
  
"I love you," he said sweetly. Duo's eyes widened and he could barely contain his squeal Wufei was that adorable. // KAWAII! //  
  
"Love you too Fei-fei," he murmured , pulling them both up to Wufei's bed.  
  
"Snuggle bunny," Wufei corrected before dropping off into dreamland. Duo laughed softly at his lover and ran his hands through black hair before following Wufei into sleep, never noticing a foreboding shadow outside the window.  
  
  
  
[1] I saw this on the movie Josie and the Pussycats (I know, I know) but I thought it was adorable! In a dumb way of course, but cute for this purpose.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Duo walked home from the tiny grocery store near the dorm room he lived in. Because of Heero and Trowa, he and Wufei had to celebrate their one-month anniversary in Duo's dorm room while Quatre stayed at Zechs', not that he minded at all though. They had started going out since that first date to the movies and had never been more in love.  
  
// Tonight is the night. // Duo thought to himself and shivered in delight. He and Wufei had fooled around a couple of times during the month they were together but tonight was the night they would go all the way and consummate their relationship.  
  
Duo giggled to himself as he walked along, carrying the carton of milk Wufei needed for the romantic dinner he had planned. It sounded like they were getting married or something but it was a symbol of their love. And they were ready and raring to go. It had been an unspoken agreement on both their parts that tonight was the night they would make love for the first time.  
  
They were both adequately prepared, they had seen to it days earlier. Duo snickered; he didn't think Wufei would let him use the handcuffs for their first time but soon.  
  
As he passed a dark alley he felt a shiver go up his spine like someone was watching him. He looked around. No one.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, he could almost feel someone watching him, and he sped up his pace to get back to his love and forget this ever happened.  
  
A hand shot out of the shadows and grabbed him, covering his mouth so he couldn't call out. Duo was roughly pushed against a brick wall, dropping the milk hard, spilling the white liquid all over the pavement. He was pinned by a pair of hands and a huge body when he tried to kick out furiously. He was smacked across his face hard enough to stun him and he glared up into hard granite blue eyes.  
  
He gasped. He recognized those eyes and that face, fuzzy though his memory was; it was undeniably the guy that had drugged him at the party!  
  
"You!" Duo blurted and renewed his efforts to struggle, and with luck maim his attacker of two times.  
  
"Quiet you little whore and listen up. Wufei is mine, got it? I will not have you stealing MY boyfriend with your little slutty advances, stay away from him, or else," the deep voice grated out, alcohol on the sour breath wafting into his face from the man so close.  
  
"Wufei is not your boyfriend," Duo interjected hotly but was cut off from saying more by an aroused body pressing close to his own.  
  
"You better be good little slut or I won't hesitate to take your tight little ass myself," he continued, pressing him closer as Duo stiffened and whimpered in terror.  
  
As suddenly as the man had come, he left, leaving behind only a deep rooted fear and doubt.  
  
He and Wufei had some serious talking to do.  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei smiled in satisfaction as he set the table, one long stemmed red rose in the middle, flanked by glowing white candles. He set the dishes out carefully, letting the delicious aroma of the hot meal permeate the air of the dorm room. In reality the only reason he had Duo go get some milk was to get him out of the room so Wufei could set up his little surprise.  
  
He felt a shiver of excitement run through him as he thought of his love. Finally, they would express their love for one another in the most basic way. Physical intimacy was not necessary for their relationship but that did not mean that two teenage boys would pass up the opportunity to get some.  
  
He heard the door open and slam shut, turning toward Duo with a huge smile on his face that quickly died when he noticed the terrified and angry look on his love's face.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, rushing up to Duo, wanting to check him over for wounds, just to make sure for himself that Duo was all right.  
  
Duo backed away from Wufei's outstretched hands and Wufei's heart contracted painfully at the sight. He stopped, frozen in shock as he saw his boyfriend move as far away from him as possible.  
  
"Duo, what's-" he asked, his voice starting to quiver.  
  
"Wufei, please, answer something for me," Duo said quietly, gaining immediate attention though it was so calm and softly spoken. Wufei nodded hesitantly, unsure of what was going on but knowing instinctively that this was not good.  
  
"Did you have- have a boyfriend before me? Do you still have a boyfriend besides me?" He asked looking up at Wufei with pain filled eyes as he wrapped his slim arms around his waist as if to protect himself from Wufei's words.  
  
"No, of course not Duo! I didn't even know I was gay before I loved you!" He burst out.  
  
Duo sobbed and ran into his arms, "Thank the gods. I was so scared Wu! I didn't know what I would do if I didn't have you."  
  
Wufei felt tears of relief stream down his face as he held his love, his only love, as close to himself as possible. They rocked together, both crying in relief, the tension from moments earlier now dissipated, leaving them both drained emotionally.  
  
After a few minutes of basking in each other's embraces, they let go and looked into blood shot eyes. They both giggled slightly and kissed softly, chastely.  
  
"What brought this on Duo?" Wufei had to ask as they broke apart and he leaned his forehead against Duo's and kissed him softly as he felt rather than heard Duo's sigh.  
  
"Some guy accosted me in the alley and threatened me if I got too close to you he would- He said he was your boyfriend and I was scared, I didn't know what to think. I'm so sorry Fei," Duo explained, unable to tell Wufei what the man had threatened him with and Wufei understood. Duo felt so guilty he had doubted Wufei and lowered his chin to his chest to hide his face from his lover.  
  
"Duo, what is it?" Wufei questioned, confused at Duo's sudden silence. He lifted Duo's chin so he could look into those violet eyes he loved so much.  
  
"Fei, I'm so sorry for doubting you, I never should have thought that you were cheating on me," Duo babbled and started to cry again. Wufei hugged him close and shushed him softly.  
  
"It's fine Duo, I don't blame you, you were scared and intimidated, shh, it's okay baby," he crooned into Duo's ear and kissed his temple softly.  
  
Duo pulled back slightly and hiccupped, wiping his eyes with his fists like a little kid. "I'm sorry Fei," he sighed and was cut off from more apologies by a light brush of soft lips against his own.  
  
"It's fine Duo, I'm not angry with you for anything," he reassured the anxious boy, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the romantic set table. "Sit down and let's eat."  
  
Duo smiled through teary eyes, this time filling with happy tears of love. "I love you Chang Wufei."  
  
"I love you too Duo Maxwell," Wufei returned and kissed Duo again, then handed him a plate with chicken parmesan and a Caesar salad [1]. "Eat up."  
  
Duo grinned at Wufei and ate his dinner so quickly that Wufei was only half done when Duo was wiping off his mouth. Duo waited patiently for Wufei to finish, staring at his Chinese love with glazed eyes and his head propped up on his hands.  
  
He had a goofy smile on his face and was mildly shocked when he noticed Wufei was no longer across from him, he had been daydreaming. He was about to turn when he heard a seductive whisper right next to his ear.  
  
"Ready for desert?" Duo shivered and nodded, taking Wufei's hand and following him to his bed when their desert was waiting for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] I'm not sure if those would be all that great eaten together, but I love them separately so *shrugs*  
  
TBC.comments and reviews please! I hope you enjoyed the first eight chapters, more is coming (separately) once I write it. 


End file.
